


Infuriating

by DillieBar, lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, tlou 2, tlou part ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillieBar/pseuds/DillieBar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Ellie can't get their kiss with Dina from the night before out of her head. On patrol the next morning, a harsh storm lands them in an old weed den formerly used by a late resident from Jackson. After a few drags from a joint and a dangerous conversation, the tension between Ellie and Dina breaks, and all the walls between them come crashing down.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 348





	Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> at long last! we finally collabed on a work together. we decided we were gonna write a re-enactment of the kiss scene, but we wanted to go a little further....  
> both of us were really excited to get this out in time for dillie hitting 1,000 followers on tumblr! we wanted to do a little something special for that milestone. so we decided, what better way to celebrate than explicit smut?
> 
> WARNING: DRUGS, EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

Ellie, for the most part, was a confident person. The times when she got flustered were few and far-between. After all, she really had no reason to be. She was much more hardened than a vast majority of people her age in Jackson, she had pretty decent survival and combat skills, and frankly, she had one less cause of death to worry about than everyone else she’d ever met. For the most part, she was unshakeable. But nothing could’ve prepared her for the position she was currently in.

There Dina sat, only inches from the ends of Ellie’s shoes, the glowing blunt between her thumb and the tips of her small fingers. Ellie watched in awe and amusement, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as the smaller girl placed the end between her lips and leaned back on one arm, releasing the intoxicating smoke from her lungs and allowing it to form abstract clouds in the air. Then she turned, looking Ellie over with those rich, chocolatey brown eyes of hers- the same heart-capturing orbs that she had found herself helplessly lost in the night before.

In the split second between movements Ellie felt her face heat up. Her slight smirk turned into a shy smile as she bent her head downward, rubbing the back of her neck as the tension grew tangible between the two. Suddenly she couldn’t help but feel a sense of uncertainty settle in her chest.

Dina had said the kiss was just a slip; a result of too many drinks and a dance to a sappy folk song that had even the shyest of couples publicly intimate. But in the moment, it seemed so real, so perfectly passionate as those hooded eyes met Ellie’s and she pressed their lips together with a force that seemed so hungry and eager for more. Ellie remembered how the smaller girl’s hot breath felt against her neck leading up to the treasured moment, making each and every one of her nerves stand on end. She remembered the few moments of hesitancy as those pupils darted between her own eyes and her lips before Dina leaned in. She remembered how her back arched just so slightly as she gripped her waist to press their bodies together. She clung onto every little detail as if it were the only time, she’d ever experience pleasure again. And frankly, as far as Ellie was concerned, that was exactly the case.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Her heart fluttered at the sound of Dina’s voice. The tension in the room begged to be called out. But Ellie kept her cool, reaching for the extended blunt that she desperately needed.

“I don’t know, can you?”

She brought the blunt to her lips and breathed in, a feeling of relief flooding through her body as the smoke filled her lungs and the bright orange glow from the tip illuminated her palm. Ellie couldn’t help but notice the way Dina eyed her before more sweet words passed through her lips. Her gaze was as much deep and insightful as it was yearning, but still, Ellie refused to hold her breath.

“Scale of one to ten,” she paused, taking the blunt as Ellie passed it to her, “one being like, absolute trash, and ten being… life altering,” she nervously paused one more time, looking away from the taller girl’s eyes and biting her lip before shifting her position on the couch.

“How would you rate our kiss from last night?”

Ellie felt like a deer in headlights.

How would she rate it? Honestly, she had no idea. She had never experienced something so small yet so overwhelming; something that had every nerve in her body set on fire; something that had her body screaming for more the very second it stopped; something, that if she didn’t know better, was a drug with the sweetest, most intense high. Was it life-altering? More than that. It was something she knew she’d never forget, even if her lifeless body was six feet underneath the ground. 

But this was Dina. Her best friend for years, ever since she’d arrived in Jackson. This wasn’t like Dina and Jesse or Ellie and Kat where the answer was so blatantly obvious. If Dina _was_ into her- which she still highly doubted- she was taking her time, slowly poking and prodding and teasing until eventually Ellie would have to break. To be honest, if that was in fact what she was doing, it was working on her like a narcotic, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it.

But if that _wasn’t_ what she was trying to do, then, well, she would just look like an idiot.

Ellie pondered the question, and as Dina took another hit, she spoke.

“Why are we still talking about this?” she inquired, taking the blunt back between her fingers, “You said it was a mistake.”

She inhaled again but noticed that the feeling of gratification was nothing compared to the pure pleasure she sought. Instead she curiously watched the smaller girl. It was her turn to ponder as her brown eyes darted off somewhere else in thought before she turned back with a smirk plastered across her face.

“Did I say that?”

The boldness of Dina’s question threw every expectation Ellie had spinning. What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean what she thought it meant? What she desperately wanted it to? A familiar, yet somewhat unwelcome feeling began to make itself known down below. There was only one way to find out.

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward on the couch, trying to gain any little bit of control over the situation that she could, although she could feel her walls crumbling into dust by the second. 

“What are you doing?”

Her voice was low and probing, and she couldn’t help but wear a hopeful smile as her pupils darted between Dina’s, searching for any hint of an answer; any underlying tones; any spark in the blackness of her eyes that revealed the secretive way that she felt. But the smaller girl pulled her gaze away, her confident expression fading into something shy, almost as if she’d been caught red-handed. When she brought her eyes back up again, Ellie could see them turn soft.  
  
  


“I asked you to rate our kiss?”

Her tone matched her expression, which was no longer self-assured and determined but instead sheepish and timid. It was something Ellie hadn’t really seen before in Dina. She was more vulnerable. Still risky, but putting herself out in the open, all for Ellie to see. Frankly, the way that they’d switched positions in just a couple sentences, Dina’s eyes now frantically searching for a hint of mercy, was all Ellie needed to know exactly how Dina was feeling. But she’d had her fun, now Ellie would have hers, too. She looked down and smiled to herself, shrugging her shoulders.

“I don’t know.” Ellie paused, looking back up into her friend’s eyes.

Dina pretended to think about her response before smirking devilishly.

“I’d give it a six.”

“A six?” Ellie asked, somewhat offended, “Wow.”

The smaller girl passed her the blunt, knowing she’d struck a soft spot.

“Like a solid six,”

Ellie scoffed, “Okay,”

“There were a lot of people around.”

She contemplated for a moment, shrugging it off.

“Yeah, but a _six_...”

“Oh?” Dina raised an eyebrow.

As soon as Ellie saw that glimmer, elation, and curiosity grow in Dina’s eyes she knew that she’d slipped up. The self-doubt began to creep back into her at the thought, but at the same time she couldn’t help to wait and see what would happen next. 

“What?” Dina teased, “I mean, now I really wanna know how you’d rate it.”

Ellie took one last hit from the blunt.

“I don’t think you do.”

As the words left Ellie’s lips and their gazes locked once again, there was no doubt that the tension between them had reached its peak, rocking teasingly on the edge of relief. They looked at each other now. They both knew where this was going. They knew that their flirtatious game had finally, and thankfully, met its end. Ellie couldn’t help but smile, seeing the same annoyance in the smaller girl’s eyes that she herself had been feeling ever since she took note of her own infatuation.

For a moment, neither of them said anything, looking deeply into each other’s lust and desire-filled eyes. But there was something sweet about them, too. Something that finally told each other that they were on the same page, and that’s when Dina’s eyes flickered to Ellie’s lips, and broke.

“You’re infuriating.”

Ellie was unshaken by the irony, feeling a sudden sense of comfort in the fact that Dina had been just as bothered by the tension between them as she had.

“Have you met you?”

The smaller girl leaned in ever-so slightly, the fire in her deep browns growing by each painful second.

“You make me want to go back outside in that blizzard.”

She caught her lip between her teeth as Ellie leaned in, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. From all the tension, she didn’t want to wait anymore. She couldn’t wait anymore. And the best part about it was that Ellie knew the girl in front of her wouldn’t be able to wait, either.

"No one is stopping you.”

Ellie tilted her head teasingly, as if she were going to kiss her, but never actually did, tempting Dina to lean in as the anticipation pulled on her nerves.

“This better be better than a six.”

That’s when everything else in the world seemed to melt away; every sight; every sound; every feeling except for the tension pulling them together. She flicked away the blunt as the string finally broke.

Ellie couldn’t help but notice the smallest hesitation from the smaller girl as she brought her hands up to the sides of her head but watched hungrily as Dina dived in eagerly at the touch. 

When their lips finally met it was like fire and ice; Dina melted into the pleasure while Ellie took control and pulled the both of them fiercely into each other. It was open-mouthed and feral and utterly divine as the smaller girl brought her hands up to the taller girl’s face, pulling them even further together as if, somehow, they weren’t close enough already. They both needed each other desperately. They needed to make up for the years of tension; of hopeless flirtation; of every broken glance. 

Ellie pulled back just once, allowing herself to see the prideful and pleased smirk that was plastered against Dina’s face before pulling them together once more, this time allowing one hand to press into her back in a failed attempt to push their bodies together. But they were both going to get what they wanted. Ellie would make sure of that. 

She parted their lips only for a moment and used her leverage to gently but passionately push Dina forward until her back hit the cushion of the couch with a small bounce. She made sure to look down into those hungry, begging brown eyes one last time before urgently pressing their lips together once again.

In their heated rush of kisses, Ellie felt her composure breaking even faster than before. Every wall she’d put up around herself to keep Dina and the rest of the world out came crumbling down in seconds, starting from the moment she grabbed her face and slammed their lips together.

In all her days that she’d spent living in Jackson, never did she expect to have Dina pinned down like this, underneath her, her legs in between the smaller girl’s, with their lips connected in a passionate strand of kisses that would keep Ellie’s head spinning for hours. The way Dina’s hands felt placed hard against Ellie’s sides, feeling her through the fabric of her clothing had rendered Ellie absolutely thrilled. Suddenly, the hoodie started to feel very constricting on her skin.

But, God, what if she was getting way too far over her head? She wasn’t wearing a shirt or anything under that hoodie. Despite how uncomfortable it felt to have on, even in their heated exchange, Ellie didn’t dare reach for the hem of it. She didn’t dare read too much into what was happening. _This is getting really far, though._

Ellie had a marvelous amount of self-restraint, especially when it came to Dina. She couldn’t even count in her mind how many times she let her thoughts ravage the shorter girl – during the late hours of the night, if she only knew the things that crossed Ellie’s mind. Even then, with Dina pressed tightly underneath her, Ellie’s hands placed on both sides of her head to hold her up with her knees in between the girl’s legs, she somehow found it in herself to have some kind of self-control. Though, she had to admit, the way Dina’s eyes dripped with desire when she brought her face down to crash their lips together again – this time with the girl beneath her – she found it that much harder to keep her composure.

It was only when Dina pulled their lips away to sigh deeply against Ellie’s mouth, the warm, damp breath tickling her lips, that she felt the crack in her composure send her into overdrive.

Deciding to pick up the pace a bit and test the waters of their intimacy, Ellie’s lips separated from Dina’s – which enticed a desperate, soft whine from the latter – and started to trail them gently but quickly from Dina’s lips to the underside of her jaw. When Dina’s body arched up in response, Ellie felt her hands grip the fabric tight between her fingers and a deep sigh echoed in the air above her head as she continued to move farther downward.

Dina’s hands flew to her chest, gripping the zipper of her vest desperately before ripping it down her body to open it up. Ellie thought she was going to faint at the sight of it. As Ellie continued to show all her attention to her neck, Dina lifted herself just slightly – careful not to throw Ellie off and stop the electric shocks that waved through her body with each kiss against her skin – and she hastily discarded the vest, slipping her arms through and immediately finding purchase on Ellie’s waist once again.

Taking a look at the panting mess of a girl beneath her, she took in the sight of Dina’s tight long-sleeve shirt that hugged her upper body so tastefully. She was so taken aback by the beauty of the girl beneath her. Every light turned green in that moment – Dina’s vest was long gone, discarded on the floor and completely out of sight and mind.

Ellie’s confidence faltered for a second, as she danced with the idea of removing her own hoodie, but before she could come to any kind of decision, Dina’s hands were flying down to the hem and tugging on it desperately.

When Ellie broke to look down at her, a dumb, stunned expression on her face as she looked into big brown eyes that only smiled up at her, both girls giggled breathlessly, excitedly, as Ellie sat up with her arms up while Dina hastily pulled the hoodie up Ellie’s body. The cool air of the basement hit every inch of her exposed skin on her abdomen and upper body, causing a shiver to run through her, one that was only dragged out when Dina reached up to grab her cheek and yanked her back into their string of kisses.

Two hands placed themselves on her now bare shoulders to shove her back for a moment, and Ellie watched as they ended up on the hem of Dina’s own shirt, about to roughly tug it up. Ellie immediately went to help, her two, strong hands finding space next to hers to help quickly bring the shirt up and over her head. Dina took the initiative to take the shirt into her hand and throw it over the side of the couch, far away from them. Both girls laughed again, so caught up and breathless in that moment that Ellie felt her stomach knotting with excitement.

Just as Ellie went in to dive back into her lips, Dina’s hands placed against her shoulders again, pushing her back far enough that brown eyes ripped right through her. Down her body Dina’s eyes traveled, marveling and practically drooling over the sight of the muscled girl above her. The lining of her biceps and the muscles in her arms had her eyes dilated, and the abs that splayed under a white sports bra had the dark pools dripping with absolute desire.

“Fuck,” Dina whispered ever so slightly, almost inaudibly, but it had Ellie’s lips poking up into a smile anyway. Dina’s eyes made their way back up into Ellie’s green ones, and after a stare of longing, Dina was pulling her immediately back in.

Their two bodies couldn’t have been closer when Ellie settled between Dina’s legs, and two slim legs wrapped around a taut abdomen. The way they had their bodies aligned, it had Ellie pressing right into Dina’s warmth, and suddenly her jeans became apparently tight and uncomfortable. God, how she just wanted to feel more of her.

Ellie’s hand had been doing a fine job of exploring the newly exposed skin of the girl beneath her, but she wanted more. She _needed_ more. She wanted to taste her skin and travel along her body, learning every dip, curve, every scar and every freckle along the way.

Taking a moment to pull back yet again, a frustrated whine from Dina’s lips was quickly replaced by a hard gasp when Ellie’s lips dove in to connect with the skin of the shorter girl’s neck. Dina’s back immediately arched, her hips rocking up into Ellie’s jeans, pulling a small groan from the back of Ellie’s throat as she continued to make her way down a supple neck agonizingly slowly. By the way that Dina’s hand grabbed at her hair and clenched, Ellie could tell she was getting more impatient by the second. With every kiss she peppered on her skin, Dina grew more and more needy, and her composure was starting to break like Ellie had never seen before.

In all the years that she’d known Dina, from day one of her arrival to Jackson, never did she ever see Dina’s composure cracking like she saw in that moment. When Ellie took the curious plunge to rock her hips back into Dina’s, and the shorter girl’s head was thrown back into the pillow with a hard groan, Ellie thought she saw the gates of heaven opening up as the Dina’s confident façade was mercilessly ripped open.

There was only one last obstacle left in the way – Dina’s tank top. As her lips traveled lower and lower, Ellie quickly realized that the tank top was the only thing left. There was no bra, no wire, no resistance. Soft mounds were hidden just behind a thin piece of soft fabric that moved at the gentlest of touches. A devious idea came to Ellie’s mind.

She wasted no time moving the fabric at her collarbone aside, letting her lips fall on the freckled skin there, but no going further down to hardened peaks that were visible through the thin cloth that hid nothing. Dina’s excitement was building as Ellie’s lips neared closer and closer, but she wanted to take her time savoring the girl beneath her, so she ripped her mouth off of the soft skin, and moved her body back, giving her more room as she lifted the hem of the tank top and placed her mouth against Dina’s soft abdomen.

It was no secret that Ellie’s ministrations were driving Dina to a point. The way the girl’s fist hardened in her hair, the way her legs followed down Ellie’s body, not wanting to break the sweet contact, the way her head was thrown back and her chest heaved – it had Ellie’s heart racing and had her heat dripping with utter desire. It was pooling uncomfortably in her jeans, but she was desperately determined to make Dina come undone before her eyes. Her own pleasure could definitely wait for that.

Finally, after tracing around Dina’s abdomen and waist with her lips and tongue, she pulled the tank top far enough, so it crossed over Dina’s breasts and exposed them to her. Ellie let the tank top sit up on her collarbones, taking in the sight of Dina’s lovely chest, so beautifully rounded and shaped, dusted over with freckles and birth marks.

Taking one of the peaks into her mouth, hand cupping her breast as she did, Dina’s mouth parted, and a choked moan fought its way out of her throat. Dina’s spare hand – the one that wasn’t buried deep into auburn hair, tugging roughly at each pleasurable ministration – made its way to a strong back, nails digging in as Ellie played with a soft nipple in her mouth. When Dina’s nails dragged up her skin, the stinging sent shockwaves down her spine and through her nerves, making Ellie groan against her soft mound, the heat from her breath hardening it further.

“Fuck, Ellie,” The gasp turned the tips of her ears and her cheeks to fire. Every nerve awoke in that moment and she felt the pure rush of feral need sweep her like a massive, merciless wave.

Letting the peak fall out of her mouth, it was when Dina’s head came back up to look down at what the taller girl was doing on her body that Ellie decided to get bold, taking in the nipple once more and letting it rest gently between her teeth, putting on a show of pulling on it and letting her lips slowly move their way down again, back to the soft skin of her abdomen. The entire time, Ellie’s eyes were locked on Dina’s, unmoving, even when she got as far as the belt buckle in her jean loops.

Before she could progress any further, Dina immediately stopped her, grabbing her and pulling her up her body before swinging her legs over the side of the couch and standing just in front of Ellie, who was stunned by how fast the smaller girl moved. In her mind, for a split second, she was speared with an instant panic.

_Did I do something wrong? Is she uncomfortable? Fuck, what do I say?_

She didn’t even have time to think of anything else – didn’t have another moment to doubt their intimacy – when Dina placed a foot hard against the couch cushions, lifted up with her leg in Ellie’s face. Fragile fingers were pulling at the leather straps on a delicious thigh, tight behind the denim. Looking up for confirmation, she found Dina’s eyes fixated on impatiently removing the thigh holster.

“Get this fucking thing off,” Dina huffed out, still trying to work the buckle, interrupted when Ellie’s hands instantly flew to help her, the excitement rushing back in.

Taking the leather in a strong hand and ripping it through the buckle, it loosened and fell down her thigh, making it easy for Ellie to rip it off and throw it to the side, the knife in the holster hitting the ground with an extra loud thump.

While Ellie did that, Dina was fast to unfasten her belt buckle and she pulled the belt clean out of the loops in one swift motion, letting it join the holster and their other clothes. Desperately, Dina hastily unbuttoned her jeans and tugged down the zipper, Ellie grabbing the sides of them and helping slide them down her legs. The tank top had fallen back over her breasts, riding up just along her belly button. It had Ellie drooling to see the hardened peaks – hardened from all the attention she gave them – through the thin fabric.

The second the jeans were tossed off, she pushed Ellie back on the couch with a hand to her chest, and as the taller girl hit the couch, almost instantly was Dina’s leg thrown over her lap and she was straddling Ellie’s lap. Taking her freckled face between soft hands, she roughly brought their lips together again, now clad in only her loose, messed up tank top and boy short panties. When Ellie felt the wetness pressing warmly against her thigh, she could’ve sworn she saw stars.

Adrenaline was coursing through Ellie’s veins at the way everything was moving so incredibly fast. The heat coming through her own jeans was starting to become overwhelming – the way Dina moved against her made her head spin. Her hands immediately found purchase on shaped thighs that straddled Ellie’s lap, feeling their way up as Dina entangled her hands in Ellie’s hair. The skin was so soft under Ellie’s rough fingertips and when Dina moaned into her mouth as she neared her core, Ellie nearly fainted.

Hands that were placed in soft hair moved down to a flatter chest, kneading Ellie’s breast through the sports bra and it had Ellie sighing against Dina’s delicious lips. But when those hands actually slipped underneath the fabric and started to feel around the soft mounds, Ellie began to lose her dominant composure.

“God…” She hissed out through clenched teeth, fighting a groan that followed right behind it.

Dina’s immediate smirk of satisfaction made Ellie grin back. Clearly, the smaller girl was enjoying her reactions. Those same hands arched up, only the fingertips of the girl on her lap making contact with her skin, and she dragged them downward to the toned abdomen just below, biting her lip when she felt the rough edges and muscle against her fingers.

“Jesus, Ellie,” She sighed out, almost in disbelief – which took Ellie by surprise given the amount of times her best friend had caught a glimpse of her shirtless when changing for training, or when she lifted her arms just a bit too high, or just if it was them alone on patrol and she changed into a more comfortable outfit.

“What?” Ellie chuckled out, and it was so breathless that it surprised even her.

Dina’s eyes were glued on the way the abs twitched ever so slightly under her fingertips that tickled with how gently they passed over her skin. “You’re just fucking hot.”

The words that passed heatedly through her lips had the blood rushing to Ellie’s face. Even after everything from the past minutes, it was Dina’s words that had made her so nervous and antsy and excited – just like it had always been. Dina could hold Ellie’s hand or rest her head on her shoulder, but nothing got her like Dina’s flirting. It was always her words that had Ellie’s sentences choked up in the back of her throat, or the shocks shooting down her body.

Ellie only chuckled breathily in response, but before she could say anything, Dina’s lips were on hers again. _Fuck, she’s so hot,_ Ellie could only think as her hands trailed up and underneath a loose tank top. But when Dina’s lips took a dive and worked her way hastily down Ellie’s jaw and into the crook of her neck, Ellie couldn’t help the groan that slipped out.

Dina started a rocking motion with her hips, letting her hips curve and grin into Ellie’s lap, finding wonderful friction against her pants that had Dina breathing fast and hard as she leaned into Ellie’s neck, taking a pause from kissing and licking to indulge herself in the pleasure she felt from the movements against the taller girl. Ellie couldn’t stop that string of groans and whimpers falling from her lips at that point. Everything just felt so _good._

Their built-up tension for so many years that only got stronger and needier with time was all coming undone at that moment. Sinking into the feeling of Dina all around her, her lips against hers, hands on each other’s bodies, breaths molding together and their hips colliding – everything felt so fucking right. Ellie couldn’t even fathom how overwhelming the feeling of wanting to take Dina right there was. It was possessing her – this primal need that she felt, the same one radiating off of the girl grinding away on her lap. And God, was she about to do just that.

But it seemed like Dina had some other ideas. After a few minutes of them just rocking into each other, their groans and whimpers escaping into the air, Dina seemed to have her mind set on something completely different as her lips started to trail lower all of a sudden, and Ellie froze up as she slowly moved off her hips and started to fall on her knees.

Ellie couldn’t rip her eyes away from Dina as she watched the smaller girl kissing and licking her way down her toned abdomen, two hands finding her belt buckle and pulling it undone. Ellie couldn’t help but bring a hand up from gripping the side of the couch to Dina’s soft, luscious hair, tied back into that neat bun that she watched slowly undoing itself as Ellie’s fingers tangled in the curls.

The way that Dina locked eyes with Ellie, grinning so deviously, while she slowly undid the taller girl’s zipper had Ellie losing the air in her lungs. Dina tapped the tops of Ellie’s thighs, signaling her to lift up – which Ellie did without hesitation – and she carefully slid the jeans off her legs, and brought them down to her ankles. Lips trailed up pale thighs and it had Ellie so winded, but she still managed to throw her head back, completely and utterly overwhelmed, as Dina’s lips traced patterns on her inner thigh, leading up to white briefs that were evidently and humiliatingly soaked from their endeavors.

“God, El,” Dina whimpered, taking in how turned on she was with wildly hungry eyes. She took a hand and started feeling through the fabric, causing Ellie’s fist to tighten in her hair.

Dina was quick to pull at the underwear, too, with Ellie lifting herself up instantly to help Dina get them off. A ripple of insecurity passed over her, but it ceased to plague her mind when Dina wasted no time pressing forward, her tongue connecting with her warmth just as the cool air touched it.

A shock like Ellie had never felt before spiked to her core. There was no other feeling in the world like it. All of the shocks she felt when Dina flirted, or even throughout their encounter – none of them felt like anything close to the one that shot up when Dina’s tongue found a hard bud and licked quickly, hands holding onto Ellie’s inner thighs as she went down on the taller girl.

Hot breath only furthered Ellie’s arousal, her hand grabbing hair even tighter as the smaller girl continued her movements against Ellie. Looking down to see the sight of Dina, between her legs, face buried in her core and her tongue playing with her clit as Ellie’s hand gripped her hair tightly, was nothing short of heavenly. It sent her brain into overdrive, the pleasure coursing through her nerves every time Dina’s tongue stroked up from the wetness to attack the bud that only sent shockwaves through Ellie’s muscled body.

It didn’t take very long for her to feel the mounting pleasure starting to build deep inside her body, stemming from her heat that Dina was relentlessly feeling with her mouth. When Dina’s eyes opened and trailed up her body, meeting and locking with Ellie’s, she felt herself melting into the feeling of Dina’s tongue and hands and all of the whimpers she’d been dropping at the feeling built up until she choked on a groan that was high-pitched and strained, until she finally came with a loud gasp and exhale, her chest heaving as her orgasm hit her. Dina helped her ride it out, her tongue slowing but still playing against a sensitive clit.

When Ellie’s body recuperated from the wave of pleasure, she immediately kicked off the jeans and underwear that hung at her ankles. Grabbing Dina, who looked up at her in shock at the sudden strength from the taller girl, she got her to her feet before turning her and slamming her down on the couch where she had been previously sitting.

“Your turn,” Ellie’s breath was harsh and hot against Dina’s ear – Dina, who shivered violently at the shock that ran down her body at Ellie’s words – and she was quick to grab that tank top and rip it up and over Dina’s head in just seconds flat.

“Fuck…” The exhibit of strength from Ellie had chills running down Dina’s spine, and Ellie felt the pride welling in her chest at the effect she had on her.

She wasted no time trailing her mouth back to those wonderful mounds, spending only a moment there as she continued to move downward. Dina’s back was arching desperately into Ellie’s head and arms, her hips bucking wildly – hitting nothing but the air and just barely grazing Ellie’s body as the taller girl continued to work fast – and she gave Dina no time to process a single thought before Ellie savagely ripped down Dina’s underwear.

Copying the same motions as the girl previously had done, Ellie’s mouth, as eager as she was to get a taste, held off from reaching the prize. Dina’s hand was quick to shoot into her hair, impatiently tugging and trying to drag her closer to where she wanted her the most.

“Ellie…” She gasped out, nothing but desperation laced in her breathy voice. “Please.”

It only fueled Ellie to tease more. Taking rough, calloused fingertips, she let them glide so gently across the soft skin of her inner thigh, causing Dina’s hip to buck up violently into the air. The fist that tightened in her hair became painful, but God, was it worth it for the reactions.

“Fuck, El, come on,” She groaned, her voice so impatient behind gritted teeth. “Please…”

The begging was Ellie’s breaking point. Hearing her name spill out of Dina’s mouth like that was so fucking intoxicating. Immediately, she pressed her tongue into the warm, wet heat between Dina’s legs, not even hesitating to reach that aching bud.

Dina’s head was the first thing to react – it hit the cushion with such desperation that it was palpable. Her hand tightened against the cushion, the other gripping Ellie’s auburn hair for dear life while her hips bucked up uncontrollably, her body trying to seek out as much friction as possible against Ellie’s hot mouth.

Wrapping strong arms around her thighs, she held her hips down demandingly to regain control and keep her still. It made it easier to focus on stroking on that aching bud fast and harshly, making Dina moan with such a pitch in her voice that Ellie was finding it hard to breath with the way it winded her.

Her whimpers only grew to higher pitches and volumes as she continued to buck her hips, fighting against Ellie’s grip to try and get that sweet friction she craved so badly, hand pushing her closer between her legs to gain as much pleasure as possible. Her legs, which were thrown over Ellie’s strong shoulders, started to shake against the taller girl as she began to reach that same high that Ellie hit. Ellie was more than determined to make her reach that point.

Dina was absolutely delectable – it was so exhilarating to taste her and to feel her desperation rocking against her. Everything was so overwhelming. Despite the building strain in her lips and chin, she continued to quickly lick at Dina’s clit relentlessly, unwilling to stop until she felt that moment of pleasure take over her.

It wasn’t long after that Ellie felt Dina’s entire body lock up on a choked moan that cut short in her throat as her orgasm ripped through her. Both hands grabbed at her hair in that moment, holding onto her as if letting go would mean life or death. Her legs shook violently, and her head was frozen in place, mouth wide, and as it passed over her, she threw her head back and relaxed with the roughest exhale she’d ever heard from her.

Panting heavily, Dina’s hands were limp, still tangled in her hair, her thighs heavy on Ellie’s shoulders, Ellie noticed her body slicked over with sweat. She could see the exhaustion of the high from her orgasm kicked in, but Ellie was nowhere near done with her.

Traveling back up her body and connecting their lips harshly, it was clear that Dina wasn’t quite done, either, as she kissed back with the same heat and fervor as her eager counterpart. Ellie moved to place her on her back on the couch, head against the one cushion, and as she did that Dina went to remove Ellie’s bra, the only article of clothing remaining on either of them.

“Fuck, El,” Dina panted out suddenly. “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long, you have no idea.”

The sudden confession had Ellie’s mind skidding to a halt. Just as she was about to get ready to take Dina the way she’d been dying to for so long, everything paused around her. Now was the time to make her own confessions, she figured.

“Me, too,” It was the only thing she could breathe out. _It’s been fucking years._

Dina pulled Ellie’s head back down to press their foreheads together, Ellie in between her legs with one arm holding her up. “God, when you were with Cat, it fucking _killed me.”_

_I knew it._ Even Cat had picked up in the change in Dina’s attitude, but hearing it come straight from her was exhilarating. “Why?” Ellie only half-whispered, the word passing her lips without her even thinking about it.

“Because I wanted you so fucking bad,” Dina whined, dragging their lips so close that they were touching. “Because I felt like you were _mine,_ and she was fucking having you instead of me and it _killed me.”_

The possessiveness in Dina’s voice went straight to her core. Hearing Dina talking like that, as if she felt like she had some kind of claim over Ellie, it was among the hottest things she’d ever heard.

“She would touch you and kiss you and it felt like my skin was on fire,” Dina’s words were just spilling out, uncontrollably. “And I knew she got to _have you_ like this and I wanted nothing more than to take back what was _mine.”_

Ellie’s lips rushed forward, claiming Dina’s lips desperately in a passionate strand of kisses that had Ellie reeling. When their lips broke, Ellie held their foreheads together before speaking heatedly.

“How do you think I felt when you were with Jesse?” Dina pressed a quick kiss to her lips, so desperately. “You think I liked watching him kiss you? Kissing what I thought was mine?” Their lips connected again and again until Dina broke them this time.

“I am yours,” Dina whispered heatedly against her lips before kissing her again. “Take what’s yours.”

Dina’s words set off the spark that exploded into the flame. With unmatched speed and ferocity, Ellie’s lips were ruthless as they pressed into her neck, her jaw, back up to her lips and back down again. Ellie’s hand crawled down Dina’s body, going down closer and closer to where her mouth had been before, so eager to take Dina and drown her in pleasure.

Suddenly, as her hand connected with the wet heat, her mind halted and her body froze. The primal instinct subsided for just the slightest, purest second.

“Is this okay?” Ellie whispered, breaking the roughness with the gentlest of words, the care and compassion in Ellie’s voice prompted a grin from the girl beneath her.

“Yeah, El, you’re okay,” She assured, pulling her head down to press a sweet kiss with sincerity to the taller girl’s lips. “I want this.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, she brought her fingertips to the entrance, starting off with one finger to be safe and easy. As gently as she could, she slid her finger into Dina’s heat, a groan passing her lips at how Dina’s walls closed around her finger. Tossing her head back against the pillow, Ellie watched her face contort with pleasure as Ellie slowly started to move, curling her finger forward as she pulled out, and then sunk back in.

_“Fuck,”_ She sighed out, overwhelmed by the feeling of Ellie grazing the spot inside her when she curled her fingers forward.

With the verbal cue, Ellie started to pick up the pace, going a little faster inside Dina and not easing up on the pressure when she started to go faster and faster. Nails shot up and dug into Ellie’s shoulders, her head still tossed back and back arching into the feeling of her inside her. As Ellie picked up the pace, Dina’s hips rocked harder to meet her pressure, each time making Dina whimper louder than the last.

Dina was warm around Ellie’s finger, and that primal drive to completely make her come undone was back in her mind, fueling her, keeping her arm moving and her eyes glued to her face, which was still twisted in ecstasy and pleasure. Watching her fall apart was better than any dream or fantasy that Ellie had ever had.

As she began to get more comfortable, she decided to press a second finger to her entrance as the first one continued to work, teasing the shorter girl with it until finally, she let it sink in slowly alongside the first one. Sucking in a breath through gritted teeth, Dina’s brows furrowed as she adjusted to change. It didn’t take long for Dina’s hips to buck up once more, signaling to Ellie that she was okay to move.

Pressing her forehead down against Dina’s, Ellie was careful to go easy at first – the walls closing around on her fingers were making her delirious with hunger. Dina’s harsh breath hitting her face and lips and the moans that echoed in Ellie’s ears had her only pushing to give her more.

Moments later, her pace increased again, Dina’s nails resituating in her shoulders, but this time, her arms linked under Ellie’s, giving Dina full access to Ellie’s shoulder blades and back. As her fingers pumped harder and faster, Dina’s hips were uncontrollable again, hitting against her with each stroke.

Nails scraped down the freckled skin of Ellie’s back – Dina was lost and completely blind to the pleasure she was feeling as Ellie’s fingers sunk deeper, curling and hitting that spot that had her body wracked with shivers and shocks. Her voice became louder and more strained as time went on, and Ellie began to feel the exhaustion in her hand.

“Holy fuck, Ellie,” Dina gasped out, the words barely her own. “God, fuck me.”

Sending her into overdrive again, Ellie increased the pressure, her thumb finding its place right against her clit, playing with it as her fingers continued to thrust in and out quickly. Dina’s nails continued to rake her back, so lost to Ellie fucking her that she couldn’t even register that she was doing it. Ellie groaned with each scratch, but she loved every second of it.

The exertion was reaching its peak, but when Ellie’s thumb started playing with that aching bud, Dina moaned out and grabbed her for dear life. Ellie felt her legs starting to shake like they did when Ellie was going down on her. She knew it was coming, and by the way Dina’s breath became more and more shallow, she knew she was so close to hitting it.

Ellie started to go harder and deeper, each thrust in causing Dina’s entire body to shake, and each thrust out causing a shattering moan as Ellie touched right on that spot.

“I can’t–” Dina choked out, her breath turning Ellie’s ear to flames. “Fuck, I can’t– I’m gonna come.”

Hearing that sent Ellie into a lustful, completely primal boost that had her going faster and harder than before, her arm exhausted but her mind keeping her determined to make Dina finish. Everything in her body was pushing forward – a final sprint of this intimate marathon they had been running, breaking every tense cord between them.

Finally, with a final shake of her legs, Dina’s nails sunk in deep enough to draw blood, one of her hands shooting up into Ellie’s hair and pushing her head into her neck as her entire body locked up again, completely overtaken by pleasure. Ellie’s fingers didn’t stop, they slowed to help her ride out her orgasm and pressed lightly on her clit to stimulate it. It took a few moments for Dina’s body to relax, but she had come with a call of her name and a similar, deep exhale.

Ellie could barely move from where she was. She was atop Dina, head resting in her neck, slicked over with a coat of sweat. Her body slumped down, pressing hard into Dina as the two of them struggled to catch their breath from their endeavor together.

“Holy shit…” Dina whispered once she found it in herself to speak again. “Fuck, that was…” She never finished her sentence.

In a soft voice, Ellie cut her off. “Was I okay?” The insecurity washed over her, the anxiety increasing for a moment as she worried that it wasn’t enough to satisfy Dina.

Outraged, Dina looked down at her in shock. “Okay? Ellie that was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.”

“Bullshit,” Ellie lifted herself on her sore arms, hovering over her again. “You have to say that to make me feel better.”

Rolling her eyes, Dina patted the cushion beside her. “Lay down, asshole,” As Ellie did as she said, a groan of exhaustion and strain as she pushed herself, Dina continued. “I wouldn’t have come twice if I was lying.”

“Still…” Ellie insisted doubtfully, looking over at Dina with big, anxious eyes.

The smaller girl leaned in to press a sweet, reassuring kiss to her lips. “Shush, idiot. I can’t believe I waited this long to sleep with you. Jesus, I could’ve been getting laid that good years ago.”

Ellie could only laugh, relief striking her then as they just laid there, both of their laughter subsiding slowly as they continued to stare into one another. Minutes passed of silence as they admired one another. They just laid there, memorizing the features of each other’s faces – all their marks, freckles, and all of their–

“Hey, I meant to ask. How’d you get that scar on your eyebrow, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! we really appreciate the support. please leave feedback and constructive criticism, we're both dying to know what you guys think. you can find us both at @lmontyy and @dilliebar on tumblr!!
> 
> (i, monty, also wanted to leave a little bit of a note for dillie for her milestone:  
> congratulations on hitting 1k, superstar. i'm so absolutely proud of you for passing your biggest milestone yet, and i can't wait for you to catch up to me. i'm so proud of you for all the time you put in to writing and on tumblr, and your writing is seriously incredible. i can't get enough of it or you. you're a god damn genius, and you're absolutely amazing. i'll be here for the next thousand! and many more after that!  
> congrats, love, you deserve it. i love you!  
> ~ monty)


End file.
